Runaway
by heartbreakerginny
Summary: Crappy title I know. Everyone thought Lyanne was just your average high school senior, even Lyanne herself did. That was until she met a boy named Tyler and fell in love. They were perfect for each other but there was one problem both of them had a secret
1. Welcome to Spencer

Summary: Everyone thought Lyanne was just your average high school senior, even Lyanne herself did. That was until she met a boy named Tyler and fell in love. They were perfect for each other but there was one problem both of them had a secrete and both didn't know how to tell the other.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the covenant (well except the DVD) or any of the boys in the movie (I know almost all girls are with me and wish they did lol) but I did make up Lyanne myself so I'm asking nicely to not steal my lovely character and well any other one you don't recognize from the movie.

Chapter 1: Silly boy trucks are for girls

It was a cold Friday afternoon in early January when Lyanne walked into Spencer Academy. She was told in her letter of acceptance that she should report to the front office to speak with the Principal when she first arrived. Since Spencer was so big she got lost at first but she finally found it. She opened the door and looked around. She walked up to the front desk

"Um…. I was told to report to the principal's office once I arrived." Lyanne smiled, as he southern twang was evident in her voice. The secretary looked up through her glasses as she stopped typing to take in Lyanne. She didn't seem to like what see saw and pressed her lips together. "It's Provost's office and who are you?" She asked sternly.

"I'm Lyanne Craft." She said smiling still unsure of what to expect from this school. "Well you'll have to wait he's with a student at the moment." The secretary then went right back to typing on the computer and said nothing else to Lyanne. Lyanne bit her lower lip and then sat down in a chair near the door.

……………………………………

After about 20 minutes a door on the other side of the room opened and the Provost and a blond boy walked out. "Now Mr. Garwin no more of this or you will be suspended…again." The Provost said as the blond boy rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Miss Craft you've arrived wonderful. Come on in and, oh Mr. Garwin please have a sit I have something for you to do in a moment. Miss Craft, follow me." He said as he walked back into his office.

Lyanne got up and followed him, but the meeting seemed to be a huge waste of time. He just gave her a packet that she had already received in the mail two weeks ago. So after 5 minutes the Provost finally got to the important part, her dorm room. "And I am very sorry for this inconvenience but it seems that all the rooms are the girls floor are filled and so we have placed you on the boys floor but you get a room to yourself." Provost smiled, as if this wasn't a problem at all. "You said that every floor has a _communal shower._ How am I supposed to take a shower?" Lyanne questioned. "Well I'm sure you'll figure something out." He smiled again as he got up from his chair and out the door while Lyanne followed.

"Ok Mr. Garwin you are to help Miss Craft with her things and help her find her dorm." The Provost then slammed his door closed and there was an awkward silence between Lyanne and Reid. "Well I don't know where it is" Reid said breaking the silence. "Oh right follow me." Lyanne said and started walking back out to the parking lot and to her car or well truck.

Lyanne drove a 2002 Chevy Silverado that was a gold-ish cold. It had a long bed and it would fit only 3 people…inside the cab.

"So this is mine." Lyanne said as she pulled the tailgate down. Reid looked over the truck and tried not to laugh. He had never seen a girl drive a truck before except for in movies. He found it quiet funny. Lyanne chose to ignore him. She grabbed two suitcases and left a duffle bag and a box for Reid to get. "So what's your dorm number and who's your roommate?" Reid asked as he picked the stuff up and Lyanne closed the tailgate.

"I don't have a roommate and my number is 460." She said as Reid busted out laughing, "You're on the guys floor." Reid laughed some more. "That would be why I don't have a roommate." Lyanne said as she waited for Reid to stop laughing, "Well I don't know where it is." She mocked him.

Reid stopped laughing and started towards the building and Lyanne followed. Reid lead her all the way to her room before putting her stuff down and leaving without so much as a goodbye. "Thanks" Lyanne muttered after him.

………………………………………..

She opened the door to her room and looked around it. There were two beds, a desk, a dresser, a television on the dresser and a closet. She dragged all her stuff in the room and started to unpack.

Once done Lyanne sat on her bed, which was closer to the door, and thought about what she would do next when her stomach growled. 'I should get something to eat' She thought as she got u and walked out of her room.

She realized that she didn't know where the cafeteria was so when she saw a boy down the hall she jogged up to him and touched his shoulder "Hey do you know where the cafeteria is?" She said sweetly. The boy's brows furrowed as he looked at her. "Um…what are you doing up here? Are you lost?" He asked. Lyanne nodded, "Yea it's my first day here."

"Oh well that's cool. I'm Tyler Simms." He said as they shook hands. "So what are you doing up here? Girls normally only walk to the top floor to see the boyfriends or go to the roof."

"Oh well I actually live on this floor. I'm in 460." Lyanne said pointing behind her to her door. "They ran out of girl rooms so I got my own."

"So what's your name, and where are you from." Tyler asked,

"I'm Lyanne Craft. I am actually from Arkansas, I transferred from a public school that had the IB program so I got a full ride here and everything."

"What's the IB program?" Tyler asked,

"IB actually stands for International Baccalaureate, It was invented for diplomats kids so they would have the same school program no matter where they lived and since they normally don't have much activities it takes forever to do and it's really hard. And well since I have all A's in it Spencer was just jumping at the chance to accept me." She smiled, "Well that and the fact that I was 1st place in swimming since freshman year and first in diving since sophomore year."

"Wow you're a swimmer. I am too. And well we've been the champions for the last 3 years, well the guys that is, the girls have been 2nd, but with you here we should rock this year." Tyler smiled. "And our diving team is nonexistence, no one knows how so I guess we'll get some points in that area now."

"Wait a minute now. Who said I was going to join the team?" She asked Tyler as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh… well… I just assumed…. that um you…" Tyler stumbled

"It's ok I'm just joking." Lyanne smiled sweetly as Tyler smiled back as he let out a breath. "But you do know they say you should never assume anything cause things aren't always what they seem. For example you seem to be an average high school senior but I bet you have a secrete." Lyanne smiled. "Well thanks for helping me find the cafeteria and thanks for helping with my bags Reid." She called as she walked into the cafeteria.

"So you were looking at here back." Reid said suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Tyler pushed him playfully.

……………………………….

Lyanne walked into the cafeteria and grabbed herself some lunch. She got a small thing of French fries, an orange and a Dr. Pepper. She was addicted to Dr Pepper she loved the stuff. (A/n so am I and I thought I was going to die in Switzerland until I found some here in a tiny store)

She looked around the cafeteria for somewhere to sit before finding an empty table. She didn't want to sit at a table and people just either ignore her, ask her to leave or they all leave themselves, all of which has happened to her before. She thought she was going to be eating alone until a blond girl came and sat in front of her.

"Hi I'm Sarah" The girl said, "You're new right?"

"Yea I just got here today I'm Lyanne." Lyanne smiled at the girl.

"That's cool I've only been here since the beginning of the year and since it's my senior year it was weird." The girl said. "It also didn't help the I came from a public school in Boston."

"Oh that's cool I'm a senior too. I transferred from a public school from Arkansas." Lyanne smiled.

"Oh really that's pretty far away? Why come all the way to Ipswich?" Sarah asked.

"Well I wanted to go to a good school and this ones as good as it gets and well I'm trying to avoid someone and well there's no one they'll look for me here." Lyanne shrugged.

"Oh I see is it an ex?" Sarah asked?

"No more like a brother. But I don't really wanna talk about it." She frowned a little.

"Ok well what dorm are you in? I'm in 221." Sarah said talking the hint and changing the subject.

"I'm in 460."

"Really but that's on the guys floor."

"I know but well they ran out of girls rooms so they gave me my own private room and all just showering will be interesting." Lyanne smiled.

"Yea you could always shower in the middle of the night."

"Or I could walk down 2 flights of stairs and shower in the girls."

"That's true so…." Sarah stopped as she noticed Lyanne looking at something. "Oh that's Tyler Simms, he's friends with my boyfriend Caleb."

"I've already met Tyler." Lyanne blushed a little.

"And you've already developed a little crush huh?" Sarah stated causing Lyanne to blush more. "And look who's coming over."

"Hey Sarah I see you've meet Lyanne here." Tyler said sitting in a sit next to Lyanne.

"Yea I was just introducing myself you know but I have to meet Caleb. See later maybe Tyler could bring you to Nicky's tonight." Sarah suggested before walking away.

"Yea I think you'd like Nicky's." Tyler said once Sarah was gone.

"What's Nicky's?" Lyanne asked.

"Some of the only fun around here but if you come with me tonight you'll get to see for yourself." Tyler smiled sweetly.

"Well ok then."

"So I'll come by your dorm tonight around 7 and then we can head over there."

"Sounds great."

"Ok well I have to go but I'll see you tonight." Tyler smiled again as he got up to leave.

"Ok see ya." Lyanne called after him. Once he was gone she smiled to herself and started to eat her lunch even thought she wasn't hungry that much anymore.

Ok so tell me what you think. I've written it all already. I've just got to tweak it a little and well type it. It's all written in a notebook. More people seem interested the more it will make me want to type.

Love,

Heartbreakerginny


	2. Aaron encounter and truckbeds

Oh my lovely reviewers thank you thank you. And for those of you who got a story alert instead of reviewing well its good you asked for an alert but I would love Reviews they make me happy (not that you're alert notices didn't )

Also let me explain the title cause it is rather random. More random than you probably think. I was actually listening to the song Runway by Avril Lavgine and I think I mention the word like once in my story. I couldn't think of a title so that's how it got named. I'll think of better title soon hopefully or if anyone has an idea that'd be great.

So here's the next chapter hope you like it.

Lyanne was in her room, ready and waiting for Tyler to come pick her up. She was wearing dark blue jeans, an olive green fitted t-shirt and brown-brained flip-flops. She had her hair in love pigtails just below her ears. She was defiantly a country girl at heart. She wasn't the girlie type. She didn't wear make-up on a regular basis and she didn't like clothes shopping so much as she like music and movie shopping. She would rather see an action thriller than a romance, though she did like romantic comedies.

Lyanne looked at her clock and saw that it was exactly 7 and just at that moment there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened the door to see Tyler standing there. He was in jeans and a black hoodie and a gray shirt underneath. "Hey" Tyler smiled at her. "Hi" Lyanne smiled back as her southern draw come through as she spoke.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked sweetly

"Yea just let me grab my coat." Lyanne said as she reached for her Letter jacket from her old school.

"Oh is that a boyfriends or something?" Tyler asked seeing as most people considered a Letter Jacket was just for guys.

"Nope its mine lettered in Swimming in my freshman year and then ever since there too. Do you like it?" Lyanne asked.

"Yea its cool. It just most girls here don't really get them unless they have their boyfriends you know. So for implying it wasn't yours." Tyler apologized shyly.

"It's no problem. I know since it's normally called a Letter_man's_ jacket that most people only think guys can get them. Well anyways are we gunna stay here and talk in my doorway all night or are we going to the mysterious Nicky's." Lyanne joked ignoring the boyfriend comment.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it mysterious." Tyler chuckled.

As they we're walking in the cold air towards Tyler's hummer when Lyanne spoke. "You know I bet I could take you."

"Huh?" Tyler asked confused on what she was meaning.

"You see that truck over there?" She asked pointing to the truck next to Tyler's hummer as him nodded "Well that's my baby and well I know it looks small and all but he's got a lot of fight in him, plus I raced in the back fields by my house. That's how I earned all my extra spending money." Lyanne smirked.

Tyler looked over her car before shaking his head. "You do know what hummer's were before they became cars for the public? They were used in the military. They aren't slow. I'm sure your rides fast and all but I don't think you could take me." Tyler smirked at her a little. "But maybe we'll find out one day for sure."

"Maybe." Lyanne smirked back as Tyler opened her door for her. "Why thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Tyler smiled back. He then went around and got into the drivers seat.

On the ride over to the bar Tyler and Lyanne got to know one another a little more. They were both December babies so they were both 18. They both loved all types of music and to swim. They seemed to be hitting it off rather well.

Tyler was starting to like Lyanne but before he liked her too much he wanted…no…. he needed to know if she had a boyfriend back home. "So do you have a boyfriend back in Arkansas?" Tyler asked bluntly. Lyanne just laughed at the question. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well let's just say that back in Arkansas I'm invisible to the male population and well I've never had a boyfriend. In fact I've only been kissed once and it was just a peck on the lips and he then said he just wanted to stay friends and then went out with my best friend the next week." Lyanne then realized what she had just told him and turned red. "I can't believe I just told you that you most think I'm a complete loser now." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone. And I could never think of you as a loser. Loser's are supposed to be ugly and you are far from that." Tyler smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the road. The rest of the trip they talked more about themselves and nothing more was said about significant others

…………………………………………..

As they walked into Nicky's it was easy to spot the others. Tyler lead Lyanne over to the table. "So you know Reid and Sarah and this is Caleb Sarah's boyfriend, Pogue and Pogue's girlfriend Kate. Everyone this is Lyanne and she just transferred from an public in Arkansas." Tyler said making all the introductions to everyone.

Lyanne smiled at everyone as she sat between Tyler and Sarah. Sarah and Kate started to talk again and the next thing she knew was that all the boys were gone. "Where'd everyone go?" Lyanne asked. Sarah and Kate laughed as they noticed the boys were gone. "I think it's time to dance." Kate said as she headed for the jukebox. Lyanne smiled. She loved to dance. The song was Lose control by Missy Elliot. Lyanne laughed a little more as she saw Sarah and Kate drag there boyfriends away to dance which then gave her an idea.

She walked over to where Reid, Tyler and some other guys were playing pool. She pulled a little on Tyler's arm and smiled at him. "Dance with me." She said as she lead him to where everyone was dancing.

Lyanne then pulled him close and started to dance. Tyler seemed to be fully enjoying himself as Lyanne grinded on him. She then turned and put her back to his stomach and started to grind again. She had one hand on his neck and the other over his hands that where on her stomach.

All too soon the song ended. Lyanne turned and smiled shyly at Tyler. "Wow, you sure know how to dance. It was a pleasant surprise." Tyler smiled at her.

"Why thank you. I always love to surprise people… in a good way that is." Lyanne smiled back. "Hey I'm gunna go to the bathroom for a second. I'll be right back and maybe there'll be another dance in it for you." Lyanne smiled as she walked off.

AS she was coming out of the bathroom and trying to make her way back to Tyler someone stopped here. "I saw you dancing earlier with that pussy and I was thinking you wanna dance with a real man." Said a boy with curl blondish hair as he grabbed her arm and pulled her flesh against him.

"I'm no thanks I think I'll stick with my partner." Lyanne said as she tried to pull away but the boys gripped just tighten. Lyanne was thinking of a why to get away from him when she made eye contact with Tyler and he tried to make his way across the room but since it was so packed full of people it was rather hard.

"Well if you don't wanna dance there is always other things we can occupy our time with." He said suggestively as went to kiss her. Lyanne continued to push him back but it didn't seem to help anything.

Then there was a voice from behind them. "I don't think she wants to do anything with you, Aaron." They both turned to see Tyler standing there. "If fact the hold on her looks kinda painfully and I'm pretty sure she wants you to leave her alone."

"It doesn't matter what you think. You couldn't do anything about it." Aaron sneered.

"I can kick your ass." Tyler challenged.

Aaron laughed "Haha little Tyler Simms is gunna kick my ass that's a laugh." Aaron laughed some more. As he was busy laughing he loosened his hold on Lyanne and she pulled away. "Hey I didn't saw you could leave." Aaron said as he pulled Lyanne back even harder than before.

"You know what Jackass." Lyanne cried. "I don't want you to touch me." And with that Lyanne brought her other hand up and slammed the heel of her palm into his nose.

When he was hit Aaron let go to nurse his hurt nose. "Bitch!" HE cried as Lyanne and Tyler walked away.

"Nice job." Tyler smiled at her.

"Well my dad made me get a Black belt in Taekwondo before I could date." Lyanne shrugged.

"Looks like you don't need a knight in shining armor huh?" He asked.

"Just cause I might not need one doesn't mean I don't want one." Lyanne smiled back.

They walked outside and were soon followed by the others. Kate and Sarah rushed over to Lyanne, cause they all saw what happened, and making sure she was ok. After a minute of too many question Lyanne finally said that she thought it would be good to go back to the dorms now. Tyler motioned behind Lyanne's back for Reid to go with Caleb and Sarah and for Kate to go on the bike with Pogue. They all nodded and said good-bye before heading to their respective cars and drove off.

Tyler and Lyanne slowly made there way to the Hummer when Tyler noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Aaron coming towards them. "What do you want Aaron?" Tyler spat.

"I wanna teach that girl to know where her place is here." Aaron replied harshly as he cracked his knuckles.

"What are you gunna do hit a girl? That's low even for you." Tyler responded. That seemed to piss Aaron off so he threw a punch at Tyler but Tyler blocked it and the brought his other hand up and punched him in the eye. "Now you're going to leave her alone or you'll get more than just a black eye got it?" Tyler said before Aaron walked away now holding his eye.

Tyler turned back to Lyanne once Aaron was gone. She was smiling from ear to ear. "What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much just the fact that the nicest guy I've ever met just punched a guy for me. You know if I was having interviews for that knight in shining armor you'd be on the top of my list." Lyanne smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

Tyler then put his arm around her and they walked towards the Hummer. The ride back to Spencer was quiet but the good comfortable kinda. There wasn't anything awkward about it.

Tyler pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. They both got out of the car. As Tyler headed for the dorms Lyanne just looked at her car before calling out. "Hey you wanna know what we do in Arkansas after an interesting night?"

"Sure what's that?" Tyler said walking back and standing in front of her.

"Come here." She said grabbing his hand and walking towards her truck.

She then let go of his hand and Tyler was a little saddened by this fact but he didn't know was that Lyanne was too. She climbed over the tailgate of her truck and motioned for Tyler to follow. Lyanne was lying on her back when Tyler sat next to her. "Why do you have a log in the back of your truck?" Tyler asked holding it up.

"Well it's a weird story but the short version is that I had a bunch of stuff back here cause they won't fit in the front so I had to use something to wedge stuff into place so I used a log. His name is Steve. Now put him down and lay down." Lyanne smiled fully knowing that he was probably going to think she was a nut case now. But hey if he couldn't handle her nuttiness then he didn't get to handle anything else. (I just realized how dirty that sounded so don't comment on that)

"And well I do have a tend to name things. Like for example the Truck is named Zack, and it's a boy cause well I know how everyone names their boats and cars and planes and stuff after girls and always call them she's well mine's a he." Lyanne laughed realizing how stupid she must sound to him but he just smiled and laughed with her.

"You know you have a great laugh." Tyler said once they finally stopped.

"Really I always thought it was annoying."

"I think it's pretty." Lyanne blushed a little at this so she decided to change the subject.

"You know the stars look so beautiful tonight." She said. Tyler laid next to her and looked up.

"Yea they are I've never actually took the time to look at them like this." They both continued to lay and star at the stars together in a comfortable silence.

So people tell me what you think.

Next chapter up soon.

Sorry this one took so long but I'm living in Switzerland so learning German and getting relationships together here come first sorry.

Love

Heartbreakerginny


	3. First kiss

Those lovely reviews make me wanna type.

The next morning, Lyanne woke up with her back on something hard. She had slept so pleasantly. Her head was one something nice and warm and…moving?

Lyanne opened her eyes to see that she had her head on Tyler's chest and that the reason that her back hurt was because they had slept in her truck bed all night. "Oh my God." Lyanne said aloud. She couldn't believe that they had fallen asleep.

"Reid shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Tyler mumbled as he pulled Lyanne closer.

"Um not Reid and your not in your dorm." Lyanne said. Tyler's eyes popped open and looked at Lyanne and his surroundings.

"Did we fall asleep together out here?" Tyler asked

"Looks like it" Lyanne smiled. "Well Mr. Simms looks like we've slept together… and on our first date. I didn't know you were that kind of guy." She joked.

Tyler smirked at her. "Well Miss. Craft I feel that it is only right that a gentleman walk a lady to her dorm after they have slept together." He said as they made there way out of the truck and started to the dorms hand in hand.

Once they had reached Lyanne's dorm she turned to Tyler, "I had a great time last night.  
She smiled.

"I did too." He smiled back at her.

"Well I should go. See you later?" Lyanne said

"Yea see you later." Tyler replied and then Lyanne gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek and hurrying into her dorm. Tyler smiled a big goofy smile all the way back to the dorm he shared with Tyler.

…………………………………………………..

Lyanne laid on her bed and tried to sleep. Seeing as it was a Saturday but she just couldn't. Giving up Lyanne turned the TV on and just channel surfed for a while until she found a cheesy kid's show and watched it. Less than5 minutes after Tyler had left there was a knock at her door. Lyanne got up and answered it to see Tyler standing in her doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she leaned against her door.

"We did say we would see each other later and well it's later." Tyler replied with a smile.

Lyanne gave Tyler a look that said 'Cut the bullshit'. Tyler then sighed and confessed, "Reid brought another girl to the room and well I do not want to be in there right now so would you mind if I hung out here with you?"

"No I don't mind at all." She said stepping out of the way so that Tyler could come into the room.

He walked in and looked around, "Nice and you don't have a roommate to worry about."  
Lyanne smiled, "Nope it's all mine." Tyler then sat on here bed while she continued to stand.

"I don't bite you know." Tyler said,

"I know." She said as she slowly made her way over to the bed and sat next to him but not touching him in anyway.

Tyler turned toward her "Is something wrong?" He asked concern written all over his face.

"No its just you make me nervous." Lyanne confessed.

"Really? I think that's a first." Tyler said. No girl had ever said that to him before.

"Well you're a lot of firsts for me." Lyanne said finally looking at Tyler and saw him grinning. "Not like that you prev." She said as she threw a pillow at his head. Tyler then grabbed another pillow and thus ensued a pillow fight.

By the time they were finished Tyler and Lyanne were both lying on the floor side by side breathing heavily. Lyanne smiled at Tyler and he smiled back.

"You know you are so pretty." Tyler said smiling at Lyanne.

Lyanne just rolled her eyes as Tyler said this. "Oh yea I look so good. Just like Sarah and Kate."

"No not like Sarah and Kate. Like you and don't tell them this but I think you are more beautiful than they are."

Lyanne just stared at him, "What…" She trailed off not knowing what to say.

But before she knew it Tyler had rolled over and was now lying on top of her. He then crushed her lips with his. It was everything she had hoped for in a kiss. It was full of passion and…love.

When they broke apart to breathe Tyler didn't move off of Lyanne. Instead he blurted out the last thing she thought he would say to here. "Would you be my girlfriend." Lyanne could only blink for a moment "I know that we just met and all but…." He was cut off as Lyanne pushed her lips upon his just like before but with just as much passion. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Later Tyler and Lyanne walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. In the halls there were whispers when people saw them. They sat with the group at lunch except for Reid who was most likely still in bed. Everyone was smiling at t5hem when Tyler and Lyanne sat down.

"So what did you two do last night?" Caleb asked as Tyler and Lyanne just looked at each other and laughed.

Sorry it's so short it just I didn't want to put what I'm gunna put in the next chapter here to make it longer. So sorry. But more will come soon since its Christmas Break.

Frohne Wirnachten

Heartbreakerginny


	4. Stupid brothers

Here's more that I promised since the last one was so short.

Of any FYI Kate knows about the power I just don't know where to put that little fact in.

It had been four months since Tyler and Lyanne started dating. They were so happy together. They were taking things slow cause Lyanne still after all these months seemed a little unsure of how much Tyler liked her...hell he loved her but he hadn't told her yet. He was planning on it soon though and with another secrete he head.

They had found out so much about the other like the fact the Tyler hated spiders and that Lyanne's real name was Cassandra. She always hated her middle name except for when Tyler said it and he had taken to calling her that from time to time.

It was a few days before their four-month anniversary and Tyler was going to see Lyanne so they could walk to breakfast together. He knocked on her door but there was no answer. He knocked again and this time he heard her say "Go away"

He reached for the door but found it was locked, so using his power he opened it and walked in to see Lyanne laying face down in her bed crying.

"Lyanne what's wrong?" Tyler asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"You'll think it's stupid. Everyone back home did" She mumbled into the pillow. Tyler rubbed her back to comfort her.

"No I won't I promise. Just tell me please. I hate to see you upset." Tyler said softly. Lyanne sat up and whipped her eyes as she leaned against. He wrapped his arms around her. "Come one you can tell me anything." But Lyanne just shook her head.

"Can you just hold me? That always makes me feel safe." Lyanne asked. And that's what Tyler did. Though he learned one thing, something was making her feel unsafe.

They stayed like that until it was time for class. They walked to history arm in arm and sat down together in the back of the class. Kate and Sarah both could tell something was wrong with Lyanne. She was normally such a happy person but when she confronted her about it after class, when Tyler was talking to the others, she said it was just family issues.

For the rest of the day Lyanne was upset and very quiet, but she wouldn't tell anyone anymore than she already had. After classes she went straight to her dorm room with only a goodbye and a kiss on the cheek to Tyler.

Everyone thought she just needed some space but when she didn't come for dinner Tyler got worried. He took some food up to her room to find the door open and everything but what the school owned was gone. Tyler walked in a little and saw a piece of paper on the bed. He put the food down and read the letter.

Dear Tyler,

When you read this I will be gone. My brother, well foster brother, Chase contacted me. I haven't heard from him since we were 13. See when he turned 13 he talked about having powers and well my adoptive parents, the Crafts, didn't want him anymore because he was scaring us and hurting me. He would hit me and I was so relieved when he was taken away but he would write me saying I had power too and that one-day he would come to get me for my power. He never did until now. I thought by coming to Spencer it would be ok since he was expelled or whatever at the beginning of the year. But it's not safe. I'm sorry for leaving like this but he sent me a text message and it said he was on his way and somehow he know that I love you. Yes I forgot to tell you that before but I love you Tyler. But Chase said if I didn't meet him in the Dells he would kill you and the others. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry and I love you.

Love,

Cassandra Lyanne Craft.

As soon as Tyler finished reading it he ran to his dorm room where Reid was and showed him the note. "She's gone to meet him. I have to go after here. I love her man. Call the others. I'm going to try and head her off. Tyler said as he ran out the door and to his hummer in record time. He jumped into the drivers seat and shot off. In less than half the time it normally takes Tyler was in the Dells searching.

After a while of not finding well anything but more trees he was about to give you when he heard his phone ring. Tyler looked at the phone to judge weather the person was important enough to pick up for right now and he say that the caller id said Lyanne. Tyler answered. "Lyanne?"

"Tyler help. I'm sorry for leaving like that. There's a house by the Cliffs. I think he's going to kill me. He keeps saying will me your power. I don't know what he's talking about. I'm scared. Please help." Lyanne whispered into the phone like she was trying to hide from someone.

"I'm in the Dells don't worry. I'll find you. I love you Lyanne." Tyler said now turning to head toward the Cliffs.

"I love you too Tyler. Shit! He's coming back. I'll try to call again if I can."

"Lyanne wait." Tyler shouted into the phone but the line was already dead.

Tyler drove out to the cliffs and on his way called Reid who was with Caleb and Pogue. He told him about Lyanne's call and about the house. They said they were on their way but to not go into the house without them.

After another 15 minutes Tyler found the house. He called the others and told them where he was and 5 minutes that seemed like 5 days to Tyler the others arrived. They all gave Tyler sympathetic looks.

They all headed toward the house all of their eyes black as night. Just as the boys were about to go into the house Tyler's phone rang again. IT was Lyanne.

"Lyanne are you ok?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine." Something about Lyanne's voice sounded off to Tyler.

"Where in the house are you?"

"What house?" Lyanne sounded like she had know idea about the conversation earlier.

"The one by the Cliffs." Tyler now had a bad feeling.

"Oh that I made that up just seeing if you were truly gullible." Lyanne laughed cruelly into the phone. Something was defiantly wrong. "You actually believed me. You are such a sucker."

"Wait what are you taking about. Lyanne what's wrong?"

"Nothing you jackass. Just leave me alone. I never even liked you but I went out with you cause you were just so pathetically sweet."

"What about the note?" Tyler asked sadly not really believing this.

"What note?" Lyanne asked.

"The note explaining about Chase."

The phone dropped but didn't end the call. The background was just static for a second. The others felt like Tyler had been tricked and them along with him. But then through the phone they heard a male who sounded an awful lot like Chase. "You little bitch. You weren't supposed to leave a note."

All of a sudden through the phone and just by being by the house they heard an ear-piecing scream from the basement.

"Tyler Help!" Lyanne managed to scream into the phone before it went dead.

I didn't want to put too much more here or this story would be very short.

Hope you like it

Merry Christmas

Frohne Wirnachten.

Love

Heartbreakerginny.


	5. THank you for the resuce midnight eyes

Sorry it took so long I've been busy living it up here in Switzerland with my exchange friends. Sorry again. Love all the reviews keep 'em coming.

All of a sudden through the phone and just by being by the house they heard an ear-piecing scream from the basement.

"_Tyler Help!" Lyanne managed to scream into the phone before it went dead._

Once again all the boys' eyes were black. Tyler was in the lead of the others. He ran into the house and listened for a second before determining the screams where coming from the basement.

Tyler got there just in time to see Lyanne being thrown across the room and hitting the brick wall hard. "Don't you touch her!" Tyler yelled as he sent an energy ball at Chase. Chase didn't see Tyler there until after he yelled so the energy ball hit him square in the chest and sent him flying.

Tyler ran over to Lyanne who was lying on the floor motionless. Her hands where tied behind her back and her feet bound together. There was blood coming from her mouth and her breathing was shallow.

"Lyanne! Lyanne! Wake up!" Tyler said shaking her. Just then Tyler was hit with an energy ball. Apparently Chase had recovered but was now fighting the others.

Lyanne wasn't moving and she seemed to be badly hurt which just fueled Tyler's anger. He ran towards Chase throwing energy ball after energy ball most hit him but he did miss a few cause anger makes your aim suck.

All four boys lined up and fired energy balls all at the same time but before any of them reached Chase he had disappeared.

"You should never leave your prized possession unguarded you know." All four boys turned to see Chase holding Lyanne a few feet above the ground. She look petrified, her eyes wide with fear and a little confusing like she couldn't believe what was going on around her.

"What do you want with her?" Tyler asked trying to communicate silently with Lyanne that he would get her out of this alive.

"Her power of course what else." Chase said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She doesn't have any." Reid retorted like Chase was an idiot.

"Oh yes she does, she just doesn't know it. Believing it all to be fairy tales her mom told here before she died." Chase smirked, "You see if she mixes blood with our the aging stops and also it can make us immortal if you do it correctly. I'm not quiet sure how but I know that she will tell me before this is all over." Chase smirked again.

"That can't be true cause the Book of Damnation doesn't say anything like that." Pogue said. He didn't believe the word of it.

"Are you so sure about that?" Chase said giving Caleb a pointed look. All eyes turned to Caleb.

"It said it was a myth. In the book it says every 4th generation a girl is born and she hold the key to unlock the curse. And only the girl will be able to tell you exactly what has to happen to unlock it." Caleb said not actually believing it was true. "It said the girl has been searched for many times but was never found and proven to be a myth."

"Well aren't witches supposed to be myths too brother." Chase smirked. That smirk was getting on everyone's nerves.

While Caleb and Chase were having this little conversation Chase didn't notice that Reid had formed another energy ball behind his back. He then threw it at Chase and it cause Chase to cry in pain and drop Lyanne to the floor. "This isn't over! I'll be back sis!" Chase cried before disappearing.

Tyler ran forward to Lyanne and started to untie her. He shook her to wake her up. It seemed that she was unconscious. "Tyler" She mumbled. Tyler gave a sigh of relief and glanced at the other boys who had all started to go upstairs. Tyler picked Lyanne up bridal style.

"Tyler what's going on?" She asked softly.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the dorms where you belong." Lyanne nodded and laid her head against his chest.

………………………………………………….

Once back at Spencer Tyler carried Lyanne to her room and laid her gently on the bed. Tyler was about to leave for a moment when a hand reached out and tugged his hand. "Don't leave me." Lyanne said quietly.

"I just need to ask the guys something I'll be right back." Tyler said as he sat on the bed next to her, but with just one look into her eyes he knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Tyler picked up his phone and dialed Reid's number. "Hey it's me. I'm with Lyanne. I'm not coming back to the room anytime soon… If you need me I'll be here and I'm going to tell her…Yea ok…bye" Tyler said and hung up the phone. He laid down next to Lyanne

"What are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"You know those powers Chase told you about? Well they're real and Chase, Caleb, Pogue, Reid and me all have them. WE form a covenant of silence except for Chase who isn't very silent," Tyler said at an attempt to lighten the mood. Needless to say it didn't work. "Well these powers we have let us have the ability to go anything but with a price. We age every time we use. Caleb's dad at the age of 43 but he really looked 100. And the power is addictive. Chase is addicted and will do anything to get more power. He thinks that the more power he gets the aging will stop but it won't unless he has you apparently." Tyler said looking into her eyes. Lyanne looked astonished.

"Do Kate and Sarah know about this?" Lyanne questioned.

"Yea Chase went after Kate and Sarah and Regen you know the girl Reid's always with a few months ago to get Caleb's powers and to scare the rest of us so that when we ascended we would will our powers to him. He didn't think that Caleb would be able to beat him but he did. We thought he was dead but we never found his body. I'm sorry I've gotten you dragged into this." Tyler said looking like he had betrayed her.

"Don't worry about it. I met Chase along time before I met you so this is in no way your fault. And I meant what I said in the letter and on the phone. I love you Tyler." Tyler looked at her for a moment before kissing her passionately.

"I love you too Cassandra Lyanne Craft." Tyler smiled at her.

"Where are the guys?" Lyanne asked.

"At my dorm room with Kate and Sarah why?" Tyler looked at her with suspicion.

"Come one." She said as she led them down the hall to Tyler's dorm and walked in. Everyone looked at her with concern.

"Stop I don't want that look. I hate that look. What I do want is that Swiss army knife you always carry Reid so you can open your beer bottles." Lyanne said as she held out her hand. Reid was confused but gave the knife nonetheless to Lyanne.

"What are you doing?" Caleb questioned just as she sliced her palm open. She then turned to Tyler who was stare at her like she had 3 heads and she sliced his open too.

"Christ! Lyanne what are you doing?" He cried when she cut his hand. She then held their palms together.

After a few seconds a white ball of light came from Lyanne's hand into Tyler's. Once it seemed to be over they let go and Tyler's hand started to heal and then looked like it had never been scratched let alone sliced open.

"So it's true." Lyanne said more to herself than to the others.

"What true? What did you just do to Tyler? What just happened?" Pogue asked concerned. He only cared for a certain number of people in this world and Tyler just happened to be in that group.

"Chase is right. I have this power he's talking about." Lyanne started and saw that the others' had looks on their faces saying 'how?' "You see I was sent into foster care when I was five just after my mom died and then I was adopted about a year later. But when I was a little kid living with my mom who had cancer she used to read me this story all the time when I was little before bed. In fact I still have the book with me it's this brown looks like it about to fall apart with this old gold…" Before Lyanne could finish Tyler was holding the book in front of her.

"I've seen it in your room before." He shrugged as she took it from him.

"There are other stories in here to about boys whose eyes turn black and they can do whatever they want and other things too that I am starting to question if it's true. This is the Book of Hope." Lyanne smiled down on it, this book and a picture was all she had left of her mother. She then opened it to the middle. "And the boys with the midnight eyes would be damned for all eternity, aging like no one else. They have a book about there damnation and this is the book of hope that tells the one way to save the boys. Back when their bloodlines were damned others believed that you should never punish the son for the father's sins…It goes on like that for a while telling how the boys should never be condemned and all and then it gets too my favorite part… But there is a girl who most will never notice who will live alone only having a single child if she never marries. She can only marry one a midnight eye boy can break her curse of loneliness as well." Lyanne paused and started at Tyler for a second before shaking her head. "She has the light of hope in her hands and blood. She can give hope into a world where they have none. The light has a healing effect after given. Also the midnight eyed boys will still age unnaturally but unlike before. They will age slower than a normal person no matter how many times their eyes turn black." Lyanne looked at all the boys.

"It says I have eight orbs of light but one can never leave my body. It says the 'giver of hope' as they call it in the book, used to have ten but that was before the fifth bloodline was banished. It says that she gave give it to seven people. She must choose wisely the other 3 people besides the Covenant. Because the orbs also give immortality to the receivers, and from then one their children will have this same thing and their spouses will be granted immortality as soon as they are married." Lyanne then shut the book.

"I see six people in this room, one of whom I have already given an orb too. If you let me I am willing to let you have them, and then as soon as Reid gets a girl we can give her the last one.

Lyanne then walked over to the girls. "Are you ok with this?" She asked. Kate and Sarah looked at each other and then their boyfriends and then back to Lyanne. Both had a smile on their faces and nodded towards her. She ran the knife over both of their hands as gently as she could and then held theirs just like Tyler's. She then gave the others their lights as well.

"Ok I'm done almost, but there are two things I have to tell you. One is that, the immortality won't work unless I stay alive for at least 2 days. Also after that you will become immortal but I won't until all the extra orbs are gone out of my body." Lyanne explained. "Though on the up side the aging thing kicks in right away so when y'all all go to kill Chase it will be just fine." Lyanne said trying to sound chipper but everyone was worried and all this news was coming at them so fast that it was mind blowing to all.

"I just hope you get him for good this time." Lyanne said before she sniffled a bit and turned away from the others. Tyler then walked over and wrapped his arms around her and whispered softly to her "He will never hurt you again. He's going to die and I will make sure of it. Ok?" He then kissed her on her head.

There was a knock at the door and Reid being too lazy to answer just yelled. "Who is it?"

"It's me" came a voice. As soon as Reid heard it he jumped off the bed he was sitting on and threw open the door. On the other side stood Regen with a huge scratch down the side of her face. "What happened?" Reid asked stunned to see Regen like this.

"Chase came by my room saying that you had until tomorrow to give her up or something worse than this and this…" Regen then pulled up her shirt a little to show that he stomach was now black and blue "would happen." She tried to hold back her tears but it really wasn't working. Reid pulled her into his arms. "I have a way that he will never be able to hurt you again ok." Reid then turned his head to the others. "I think I've founded your seventh person." Reid said to Lyanne.

They explained everything to Regen who already knew about the powers so it was not as much of a shock all at once. Regen agreed to the whole thing and before long they would (hopefully) all live happily ever after.

"Just to be safe I think we should all just skip school for a while and stay together. We don't want to put other people in danger." Lyanne said. The others seemed to agree.

Ok I know its been a while since I've update and I'm sorry there are just some things here that I gotta do so yea it might be a little while before I have more time to update but I have this all written out so no worries.

Also I have another story already written on notebook paper about Regen and Reid before all the Lyanne stuff. It will be up after I finish this one. IT will be sort of a prequel.

I know the end was probably a boring ending but I felt that were it should end

Hope you like it

Heartbreaker Ginny


	6. No matter what

Ok so here's some more. I start school again on Monday so I don't know how frequently they will come but they won't be months apart…I'm pretty sure at least. Anyways so hope you like the next chapter.

Oh and FYI: in case you're wondering you pronounce Lyanne's name Lee-Ann.

They were all staying at the Danver's old colony house where the Book of Damnation was along now with the Book of Hope. Everyone was with his or her respective person. Caleb and Sarah and fallen asleep on one of the old couches. Pogue and Kate were sleeping by the fire. Reid and Regen were sleeping in a corner. They sure seemed to be awfully cuddly for people who were just friends. And last but not least Tyler was asleep on a love seat. Lyanne however was wide-awake standing by the window watching the rainfall in the early hours of the morning, 1:30 to be exacted. Lyanne couldn't sleep she just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Tyler woke slowly and felt that Lyanne wasn't with him. "You should be asleep." Lyanne said softly as she heard him stir but then turning back to the rain.

"So should you. What's wrong?" Tyler asked as he got up and stood behind her.

"I don't know, something just seems wrong." Lyanne shrugged. Tyler then pulled her back to his front and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all going to be ok and then you and me will spend the rest of eternity together and have a bunch of kids if you want and all that jazz." Tyler whispered into her ear. Lyanne turned in his arms and put her hands around his neck. "How do you know just what to say to make me feel better?" She asked smiling at him.

"It's a gift." Tyler smirked much like Reid,

"You need to stop hanging out with Reid. You're sounding just like him." Lyanne said playfully. She then stood up a little on her toes and gave him a nice and gentle loving kiss.

"Ok well not that I don't love kissing you, I think we both need some sleep." Tyler said as he pulled back and lead Lyanne back to the love seat.

Everyone slept soundly and thought that everything was going to be all right…that was until the next morning.

Tyler started to wake and instead of feeling body heat next to him it was just cold and also someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see Pogue above him, his eyes were filled with anger and was that …fear? Tyler looked at the other boys and then noticed. All the girls were missing. "What happened? Where are they?" Tyler yelled as he sat up quickly.

"Chase must have taken them all when we were sleeping." Caleb explained.

"Well we know where he is so lets get a move on NOW!" Shouted Reid as he stormed towards Tyler's hummer.

All the boys were in the hummer Pogue and Caleb in the back and Tyler and Reid in the front. Reid was driving. Everyone else seemed to angry to drive but Reid's anger seemed to make his driving better and well faster than normal which in a time like this was good.

Reid came to a screeching halt in front of the house they had been to not even a day before.

They all got out and where about to go in when the noticed that all of the girls where floating in mid-air just in front of the house about 2 stories high. They all seemed terrified. "Hello boys." Chase called from the top of the roof with a smirk plastered on his face. He was sitting with his feet hanging over the edge. "I've been waiting for you." He said as he stood up, "Took you long enough" He smirked again.

All the boys with the eyes black as night started to rise into the air, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chase called after they were only a foot off the ground, "Not if you don't want them to plunge to their deaths." With that all four boys stopped and slowly when back to the ground, eyes returning back to normal. None of the boys wanted anything to happen to the girls.

"Now that I have your attention I'm betting you're all wondering why I've taken you're precious better halves." Chase smirked as he ran a hand down the side of Kate's face and neck as she visibly flinched from his touch like it burned. She then moved next to Sarah "You know I did have a think for you," He whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"But not as much as I did for Ms. Regen here. But we already know that I know how much she's got going for her, now don't we Reid?" Chase smirked at Reid who was trying his best not to do anything stupid cause he was touching Regen. 'My Regen' Reid thought to himself before quickly shaking off the thought. They were just friends after all. "But don't worry Regen, me and you will get to finish what we started soon." Chase's smirked widen as a look of disgust and horror come upon Regen's face.

"You are all very pretty maybe after I kill your boys I'll keep you all for some fun, well except for Lyanne who will die tonight." Chase said as he approached her.

"You see I took your girls because I found out what my lovely little sister did for you all." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed hard. Lyanne tried to not show she was in pain but Chase could tell.

"Aw sis, come on. I know this is what hurts the most. Just scream, it'll make the pain go away." Chase said, as he squeezed harder. Lyanne let out a little squeaked but she kept quiet after that. This seemed to make Chase angry. He turned Lyanne around and slapped her across her face.

This time she winced visibly and cried out a little. "So gave the aging and immortality to all of you." With that chase stepped off the roof and landed on the ground in front of the boys with a smirk and an energy ball.

Chase threw the ball, which hit Caleb, and the battle ensued. The numbers where on the boys side but the emotions were strong on both sides, giving Chase what seemed to be a fighting chance.

The girls watched with horror from above. After a while Lyanne closed her eyes and then turned her head to look at the others. "Guys I'm so sorry for all this. It's all my fault. I just wanted to apologize before I die." Lyanne said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lyanne it's ok. We don't blame you right guys?" Sarah said as both Regen and Kate nodded in agreement. "This has happened to all of us before but don't worry the guys will save us just like always."

"I know but if I don't make it, tell the other's thank you for me and tell…" Lyanne choked on a sob for a second. "Tell Tyler that I love him one more time for me and that I will always be with him no matter what. And make sure he finds another girl one who won't bring more trouble into his life. "

"Don't talk like that Lyanne we are all going to get out of this. And there is no other girl for Tyler but you" Kate said as she gave the girl a reassuring look.

"It's not like I want him to be with someone else but if I don't…"

"Stop talking like that it's not going to happen ok." Regen cut her off with a slightly angered look. "Our boys are going to kick Chase's ass and then we are all going to live happily ever after together forever ok. End of story." With that all the girls turned silent as they looked back at the battle that seemed to be lasting forever.

It seemed that Chase was actually going to lose. This was giving the girls hope that was until they heard Chase.

"If I'm going down, so are they." And with that Chase used the last of his energy to send 6 energy balls to the girls. Kate, Sarah, and Regen each got one while Lyanne got three. All four girls screamed in pain.

That sent the boys over the edge, especially Tyler. They all conjured up energy balls, Tyler's being the biggest and sent then all at Chase at the same time. Chase screamed in pain before his body went limp.

Now that Chase was dead, for good, the magic holding the girls up released and they started to plummet to the ground, but all of the boys slowed down their girls and walked over so they gently floated into their respective boys' arms.

Kate, Sarah, and Regen all seemed to be in a little pain but other wise unharmed. The energy balls they were hit with weren't that big because Chase had been weakened at the time. They put the girls down but still held them to their sides.

Lyanne was another story. All the others turned and saw that Tyler was kneeling next to her on the ground trying franticly to wake her up. Lyanne didn't seem to be breathing. Tyler looked up at the others who were all giving him sympathetic looks. Tyler shook his head.

Tyler turned back to Lyanne, "Come on Lyanne baby, come one wake up! It's ok now, he's dead. He can't hurt you anymore. Cassandra, come on, wake up!" Tyler said as he shook her body a little more.

Reid let go of Regen and walked up behind Tyler, putting an hand on his shoulder. "Baby boy, she's…" Reid started but was cut off by Tyler

"Don't you dare say it! She's not! She can't be…" Tyler trailed off. He couldn't finish his sentence because he just broke down and sobbed for his loss. He couldn't believe that she was gone.

Reid pulled Tyler away from Lyanne and hugged him. The girls all had tears in their eyes. They remembered the conversation they had on the roof. They all walked up to Tyler.

"Um Tyler."Regen started. Tyler turned to look at them with a tear stained face as more came for his normally bright blue eyes.

"Lyanne told us to tell you…if she…she didn't make it…"Kate said but was cut off by a sob coming from her throat.

"That she loved you and that she will always be with you no matter what." Sarah finished. Tyler nodded and the girls all hugged him. Tyler continued to sob as the girls lead him towards the hummer. They thought it would be better to come back for the bodies when they weren't all a wreck.

Tyler turned to look at Lyanne one last time when he saw he move a little and a moan come from her direction. Tyler broke away from the girls and ran over to Lyanne. The others just thought that he was just causing himself more pain by continuing to look at her.

"Lyanne, Lyanne is that you. I'm here." Tyler said as he kneeled next to her again.

"Tyler?" She said as quietly as possible. Her voice was cracked and in it pain was evident.

"Oh my God! Lyanne you're alive!" Tyler shouted and the others saw and smiled ran over their faces and they let the couple have there space.

"Of course." Lyanne said as she opened her eyes. "Like I told the girls, I'll always be with you no matter what. Plus I told them to find you another girl and well I couldn't let someone steal my man now could I" Lyanne cracked a small smile but she was still evidently in pain.

Tyler picked her up bridal style and started towards the hummer but the reconsidered once he saw how crowded it was. He then looked over at Lyanne's truck that had been left there from the other day.

"Hey guys we'll met you at campus ok." He said nodding towards her truck. He carried Lyanne to the truck that was unlocked and he slid her over to the passenger side. He then reached into the truck bed and pulled the spare key out of 'Steve' where Lyanne always kept it. He then got into the truck and turned it on. Tyler than looked over and saw Reid smiling from the driver's seat. Tyler smiled back.

Both trucks took off at full speed…the Silverado in the lead.

Come on people did you really think I would kill Lyanne come on I'm not that mean, I just had to make you think I was going to kill her lol. So anyways there will be one more chapter so no worries and then I'll start posting the prequel about Reid and Regen and that takes place during the movie so Chase will be in that one too…

**Also I don't think there will be a squeal to this cause I don't have an idea for it but if you do you can just ell me and I might…or I was thinking of taking it from where the epilogue left off. Tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**Heartbreakerginny. **


	7. Epilogue

Ok guys like I promised here's the epilogue so here we go 

Lyanne had ended up staying with Tyler in Ipswich instead of going back to Arkansas after learning that during the day before Lyanne ran her parents had died in a 'car crash'. Lyanne went back only for a little while for the funeral and making sure the house and her animals were all ok. She still owned the house not being able to sell her childhood home.

She did though move her animals up to Ipswich where Mrs. Simms was kind enough to let them stay in the house. She slept with her dogs Hershey, Snickers, and Moose every night just like she did when she lived back at home.

Tyler made fun of the fact all of her dogs were named after chocolate when they were chocolate Labradors, especially after Lyanne explained that moose used to be Mousse before he got so big. But Tyler soon also fell in love the wise and calm Hershey; normally calm Snickers who could get angry if you messed with his stuff and the slightly stupid interjected Moose.

Fun thing was Hershey even though she was a girl reminded Tyler of Caleb, Snicker of Pogue and Moose of Reid. When he told Lyanne about this she smiled and said they had reminded her of that long ago before Chase came back into their lived.

It was a hot Monday afternoon in July and Lyanne was sitting in a tree in the backyard reading when Tyler walked under her. "Hey" Tyler smiled up at her,

"Hey" Lyanne called back.

"You know it's too bad you're not wearing a skirt cause I would have a great view right now." Tyler snickered. Lyanne just shook her head and jumped down out of the tree.

"You need to stop hanging out with Reid so much you're sounding a lot like him right now." Lyanne said as she smirked at him.

"Well I've got a surprise for you but you just hurt my feelings I don't think I wanna give it to you know" Tyler said looking completely serious.

"Surprise?" Lyanne asked. She loved surprises. Tyler just nodded, "Oh please give it too me I'll never compare you to Reid again unless I'm making you sound better." She said giving him her puppy dog look that Tyler could never say no too.

"Well ok, Come with me" Tyler said as he grabbed her hand and they walked towards the small lake in the back of the Simms property.

Once they got there Lyanne saw a small picnic basket and a blanket just for the two of them. Lyanne looked at Tyler before sitting down on the blanket and looking in basket. There was a pumpkin pie, some potato salad, baked carrots, bbq ribs, and some Hershey's kisses. She looked at Tyler who was sitting next to her. "It's all my favorite foods."

"I know we said you didn't want to do anything on our sixth month anniversary cause it was also your parents but I just couldn't help it. Are you mad?" Tyler asked.

"Mad? How could I be mad this is one of the sweetest things you've ever done." Lyanne said "I just feel bad that I didn't do anything for you know." Lyanne said looking at him.

"Didn't do anything? You're here with me living with me in my house, though sadly not in my room." Tyler said as Lyanne interpret him,  
"I'm sorry but my parents told me that I should never live with a boy before marriage so the separate room thing is gunna stay sorry." Lyanne smiled at him.

"It's cool I understand. All that matters is that you are here with me now and I love you" Lyanne leaned over a kissed him softly. "I'm glad I'm here with you. Now let's eat I'm hungry." She said as Tyler laughed. They sat and talked as they ate and now they were just sitting watching the sun set behind the trees and the lake. When the sky was filled with oranges, pinks, and purples Tyler turned to Lyanne. "Lyanne I know it's only been 6 months but it feels like a life time and I know I love you and I will never love anyone as much as you so… Will you Cassandra Lyanne Craft marry me?" Tyler asked as he held out a beautiful ring. Lyanne gasped at it. "It looks almost like my mother's."

"That's because it is but I had them add a little blue and brown for our eyes, I hope you don't mind." Tyler said quietly.

Lyanne looked at the ring and then at Tyler with a smile, "How could I say no. Tyler Anthony Simms of course I will marry you." She said as she leaned forward to capture his lips with hers.

**One Year Later **

Lyanne was so nervous. She was only nineteen and getting married. She was freaking out here. She was already dressed in her white gown because though to Tyler's dismay at first and Reid's teasing she was raised to wait until marriage. It was beautiful It was off the shoulder's and snug around her chest with a flowing bottom that look more like it come from a fairy tell.

Lyanne was freaking out. "What am I doing? I can't get married. There are statistics that show that anyone between ages 18 and 22 who get married normally have failed marriages after just a year. I don't want that to happen." Lyanne said as she pasted the room.

Kate and Sarah walked over to her and stopped her. She had Lyanne look her in the eye. "You can do this Lyanne you love each other" Sarah said

"Yes and you are Tyler are not normal none of us are you will be fine." Kate commented

"No. No. No!" Lyanne said as she broke from two of her three brides maids. "No He'll take on look at me today and think he's making the biggest mistake of his life." Lyanne said as she started to walk around muttering things again.

Regen then walked into the room. "Is she freaking out again?" Regen asked. Both Sarah and Kate nodded. Regen then rolled her eyes and walked over to Lyanne and turned her to face her. With that Regen brought a hand up and slapped Lyanne across the face. Not hard but enough to wake her up. "Better now?" Regen asked.

"Thank you I need that." Lyanne said as she held her cheek and smiled at Regen.

"And that's why I'm the maid of honor." She said as he turned to the others and took a little curtsey.

Just then a man about the age of 20 came into the room. "Hey," He said, "Wow Lyanne you look so wonderful." Lyanne smiled.

"Andrew, I'm so glad you agreed to this. You're like the big brother I wish I had growing up." Lyanne said.

"Well we should go cause it's time for you to marry the man of your dreams." Andrew said as he offered his arm to Lyanne.

With that they walked into the same church that Lyanne's parents had gotten married in and on the same day, July 21st.

"Happily ever afters really did come true." Lyanne whispered to Andrew as the doors opened and she saw Tyler standing at the front with the others

"Of course they do. Just for you CL. Just for you" Andrew whispered.

So I hope y'all like it I loved the thought of Tyler getting married first. Come on if you were with that guy you'd want to snatch him up fast too

**God I mean Chance Crawford hello who wouldn't want that. Lol **

**And just to clear things up. Andrew and Lyanne are just friends more like brother and sister. They were next-door neighbors until Lyanne when to Ipswich. Since her dad is dead and she doesn't have any relative's really I had a good friend walk her down. He likes Tyler just FYI. **

**Don't forget my other Regen and Reid story coming soon it's called A little R and R**

**Love, **

**Heartbreakerginny **


End file.
